


KOBD Drabbles

by loveofsound



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofsound/pseuds/loveofsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of KOBD drabbles, various lengths probably, some that I might revisit more than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KOBD Drabbles

Knockout could appreciate just about every kind of guy there was. Tall or short, fat or skinny, hairy or virtually smooth, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t that he liked EVERY guy, just that his tastes weren’t rigid. One night he could be sharing his bed with a short man who was soft in the middle and covered in hair thick enough to pull, with hips to grab onto and a beard to run his face against, and the next night he could be with Starscream, who was tall and all angles and sharpness, with hardly any hair to speak of on his body. It simply did not matter.

That didn’t mean he didn’t have a type he liked most, because he did, and the man standing in front of the class pulling his clothes off was his type to a T. His shoulders were broad and they tapered down to a trim waist, a perfect v shape pointing down into the waistband of his jeans. His arms were thick and defined with veins like cords, and as the man pushed down his pants Knockout could see that his thighs were small tree trunks. Yeah, this guy was definitely his type. Even his other physical aspects were nice; his hair was black and cut short to his head, his left eye was a brilliant yellow while his right eye was covered with a patch, which just added to his rugged look in Knockout’s opinion. When the model turned around and slid his briefs down, Knockout could see that his back was just as tantalizing as his front. The way the muscles rippled under the models smooth, dark skin made Knockout want to raise welts there with his fingernails, and he would bet anything that those ass cheeks would fit just perfectly in his hands.

“Oh for Primus’ sake, you’re embarrassing yourself, staring with that stupid grin on your face.”

Knockout reluctantly pulled his gaze away at Starscream’s whispered admonishment. “Jealous, are we? Don’t worry, you have your own charm, too.” He heard Starscream huff and chuckled. “I want him.”

“Oh for-you don’t even know if he’s gay!”

Knockout just waved his hand dismissively in the air and turned his attention back to the model at the front of the room, barely hearing what the professor was saying as he picked up his pencil and began his sketching. It was a shame that he couldn’t run his fingers down the same path his eyes were taking at the moment, but as soon as breaktime hit, he’d make his intentions very clear and would hopefully get to feel that perfect body pressed against his. Just the thought of it made heat coil in his belly.


End file.
